Paige is the Oldest 4: Bonding Made Difficult
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Fic 4 ..When the sisters are still trying to bond with new found oldest sister Paige. Evil once again interfers.
1. Chapter 1

June 7, 2004

Ok this was a challenge put out to me by Alexandra. This also follows _**Payment for Revegne**_, Paige having just come into thier lives and is the oldest sister.

* * *

The music thumped around them as the bodies on the floor kept up with the beat.

Prue smiled as she watched her baby sister make her moves on the dance floor. She was glad her sister was happy and moving past the Cole situation. He was gone from their lives for good. Prue cast her eyes and let them drift over to Piper who stood at the bar serving a drink to another customer. She was so proud of her. She had gone out and bought the club and had turned it into a great success. More then any of them even dreamed, including Piper herself.

It was then Prue found her eyes drifting to something that had caught her eye. Paige was walking down the steps of P3 and was making her way over to the bar. She watched as she laughed as she spoke to Piper before Paige cast her eyes toward her. It still amazed her at times that she had an older sister. She also found herself wishing she had been around when they were growing up. That shoulder for her to cry on when she needed it. Someone to help her with Piper and Phoebe. But she pushed it behind her. She had excepted that Paige was her sister a long time ago and now was no different.

"Oh man what a day." Paige eased herself into the seat beside Prue.

"Rough day sis?"

"Oh yeah. I have no idea sometimes how I keep going." Paige smiled as she leaned back into the couch. Her eyes cast along the people dancing, "Like her. How does she keep going like with an endless amount of energy?"

Prue followed where Paige was looking and had to suppress a chuckle. Paige was watching the baby of the family as another song started and she kept on going. "Ever seen those Energizer bunny ad's?"

"Yeah."

"Lets just say Phoebe has taught that bunny all the moves. She has _**ALWAYS**_ been like that." Prue smiled as she too watched her sister dance.

"To bad we can't bottle it. We could make a fortune." Paige laughed as she took a drink of her Perrier.

--- ----

Phoebe saw her older sisters sitting together laughing. She started from the dance floor at the end of the song before the next one started again. She felt the hand on her arm as she turned and looked up at him, "Not this one." She practically screamed at him so he could hear her.

She wove her way through the crowd and flopped down next to Paige, "Where you been?"

"Work. Got a little crazy down there."

"Oh." Phoebe reached forward and took a sip from her drink.

Paige looked at Prue and then back to Phoebe, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just thought you would have been here sooner is all."

Reaching her arms around her newfound little sister, "Sorry kiddo. I'll call next time. But. I have tomorrow off. What say you and me do something together? I still have to get to know you three."

Phoebe suddenly found herself looking over at Prue. She didn't want to betray Prue's love by taking a day with Paige. But there was something in Prue's eyes that let her know everything. "Sure. Shopping and the park."

"Oh Paige, don't take her shopping." Piper laughed as she sat down beside Prue.

"Yeah Paige don't do it." Prue agreed laughing at her own memories of shopping with Phoebe.

Phoebe glared over at her sisters as her hands reached out to strangle them, "Don't listen to them Paige."

"I won't. I'll pick you up at 9?"

"Oh this could be good. You plan on draggin' her out of bed?" Prue laughed, but then did more so as she saw Phoebe getting up and making her way towards her.

"You are soooo not funny big sister." Phoebe tackled her sister as the two of them ended in a tangled mess with Prue eventually getting a hold of Phoebe.

* * *

Paige closed the door to her bug and looked up at the Victorian Manor before her. She had the invitation to move in with them but was yet to take them up on the offer. Everything seemed still a little strange and weird to her. All her life she was an only child. She knew that the three inside were tight, and she didn't want to disturb that, even though she knew by spending time with each one they were more then willing to welcome her into their home; and more importantly their lives.

She knocked on the front door before turning the handle to open it, "Anyone home?" she closed the door behind her as she made her way to the kitchen, knowing that was where they all would be.

"Hey just in time for breakfast." Piper smiled as she set a plate down for Paige.

"Thanx Piper. Phoebe down yet?" she sat down and asked as she lifted her fork

"You are kidding right?" Prue laughed as she peaked out from behind the paper. "She will coming running down in about five minutes all in panic mode thinking she missed you before rushing out the front door."

"Ah how wrong you are my sweet sister." Phoebe spoke behind Prue before wrapping her arms around her from behind and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I am up and ready to go."

Piper laughed as Phoebe made Prue eat her words, "Breakfast first honey." She said as she slide a bowl of Phoebe favourite cereal in front of her.

* * *

Paige laughed as Phoebe came out of the dressing room modelling another dress she had spotted.

"Oh Paige I love it!"

"Yeah you said that four dresses ago." Paige laughed as Phoebe twirled in front of the full-length mirror.

"Yeah but this one. Says 'hot chick looking for fling' all over it.

"Ok I am not buying my baby sister that dress if that is what it is telling you." Paige replied though was having trouble keeping the smile off he face

Phoebe looked up at Paige and put on her best baby/puppy face, "Paige…..Pweeeaaase."

Paige laughed before she reached out and grabbed Phoebe in her arms. "If that is the one you want. Ok. Just don't tell Prue and Piper I bought. That one you got yourself."

The day continued with more shopping, lunch and more shopping again. It was a day the two of them needed. The oldest and youngest getting to now one another and spending time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue looked over her last roll of pictures as the red light shadowed around her.

"Prue you want lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute Piper." Prue called back as she flicked out the red light and on the regular light, satisfied that the pictures turned out to her liking.

Prue made her way upstairs and spotted Piper sitting out in the back yard. "Hey sis. Oh that looks good." Prue smiled as she sat down at their patio table. "So any word from our sisters?"

"None. Phoebe is probably taking Paige's credit cards for a ride." Piper laughed as she took a bit of her roll up.

"Well better her then mine this time. I'm _STILL_ paying off that last Visa bill."

"Well at least they are spending time together. The two of them haven't yet really."

Prue remained silent. Inside she wanted to know everything Paige and Phoebe were doing.

"Prue you have to let them do this." Piper could almost read Prue's thoughts as she sat across from her.

"I know. It's just hard sometimes you know. I mean Phoebe will always be my baby girl."

"And now she is Paige's. But you can't stop them from spending time together. And no Phoebe is not doing it to get back at you for not being the sister she may have wanted."

"I know, I know. You're right. I can still wonder can't I? And I was also thinking of Paige. I wish she could have grown up with us. Not just to help keep me sane, but to be the big sister she never got the chance to be."

"I know. But that is why we need to spend time like this now. So she can get some of that time back."

The blue and white sparks of light appeared and Leo looked over at both Prue and Piper, "Save some for me?" he bent down and placed a kiss on Pipers lips.

"OK ew don't ruin my lunch." Prue scrunched up her nose at them before taking a bite.

Piper glared over at her sister before grabbing a plate for Leo, "Here Leo, before she eats it all."

"So Paige and Phoebe shopping?" Leo asked as he loaded up his wrap.

"Yeah, that is if Paige has any room left on her credit cards." Prue laughed.

Piper smiled and looked over at Leo's confused expression. "Phoebe shopping honey. She tends to go a little crazy."

"Just shopping." He smiled getting chuckles from both sisters.

"He has a point Piper." Prue laughed again.

* * *

He made his way through his rounds as he had many times before. The thing he hated most was being on call. You never know what would come flying through the doors at any second. It was that he thought of as his pager beeped calling him to yet another emergency.

* * *

Darryl made his way up the stairs to the Manor as he had many times before. Knocking and letting himself in, "Prue? Piper?" he called out as he made his way to the back. Seeing them on the patio with Leo, "Hey you guys."

"Darryl hi. Lunch?"

"Sure." Darryl grabbed a plate from the table.

"So Inspector Morris what brings you by? And in street clothes none the less." Prue grilled him before taking hold of a piece of cold chicken.

"Day off."

"So what? You smell Pipers cooking from clear across town and thought you would come over?" Leo laughed at his friend.

"No, but Sheila did. She is actually bring something in with her." He smiled as he brought his roll up to his mouth.

"Darryl I can not believe you left your wife to bring in food and your son." Piper scolded as she went to make her way inside before she saw Sheila walking through the door. "Sheila let me help you." Piper reached up and took hold of the watermelon she had in one arm as their son struggled in the other one.

"Oh thanx Piper. Hey where are Phoebe and Paige?"

"Shopping and knowing Phoebe busting Paige's credit card." Piper answered before resting the fruit on the table. "They'll be by later for dinner, don't worry."

Darryl laughed as he watched Leo trying to and keep pace with his son, "Come on man you need the practise if you and Piper are going to have kids some day.

"Hey cut me some slack hdre will ya I'm like 80 years old here, chasing after a three years old." Leo laughed as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Darryl's son.

"You cradle robber you." Prue pointed her finger at him accusingly.

Sheila came out of the house holding the phone. "Prue its for you, or Piper. I was close by and just picked it up out of instinct."

"It's ok Sheila really," Prue took the phone from Sheila. "This is Prue."

Piper laughed as Leo once again ran after Darryl JR, but she also kept an eye on Prue as she spoke into the phone. She figured it was Paige or Phoebe just checking in, but there was something in the way Prue was looking as she slowly got up and started for her older sister.

Darryl looked down as his pager went off.

"Honey, it's your day off. Let it go." Sheila practically pleaded with him. "I'll be 10seconds honey." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips as he flipped open his cell phone and called the number displayed.

Darryl listened to the voice at the other end and appreciated the page. "Thanx Shaun I owe you one." He replied before closing the phone and making his way back outside with sombre news.

Piper looked over at Prue as she placed the receiver on the cradle.

"Prue?"

"Um that was SFMH. Paige and Phoebe were in a accident." Her words were lost in her own thoughts of both sisters in the hospital. She wasn't even really sure what was said. But she knew Piper and her had to get down there fast.

Piper wasn't even sure what her mind was thinking. Her sisters had been in a car accident and they had no idea what was going on with either of them.

* * *

She waited seeing the finality of her destruction. "At last. The death of the Charmed Ones; Or at least two of them. I will not allow the power of four to triumph over evil. This is my time and the four of you are not meant to be here." She gazed at the scene before her, taking in the smells of sights of the accident, "Or at least one of you isn't." 


	3. Chapter 3

Prue and Piper sat waiting in the family room before they even saw any one. Prue had lost track of time and Piper sat leaning in against her. It wasn't until Dr Grant appeared before them.

"Prue, Piper."

They both looked up at the man before them, at first not knowing how he knew there name. "Eoin?"(Pronounced Ow-en.)

"Hi Prue. Long time no see."

Prue was shocked to see the doctor before her, the same one her sister had fallen for when a Succubus had tried to kill her, when she was a man.

"I wish though it was under better circumstances." He added as he saw the look on both sisters' faces.

"How are they?" was all Prue managed to say.

"Not bad, considering they slammed into another car doing 60miles an hour. Then flipped their car four times." He replied as he took in the features of both of them. They each reminded him of Phoebe. "Phoebe has a concussion, a broken arm and some internal bleeding that we were able to get under control right away. I am keeping her for a few days for observation. Paige is a little more serious. She had some internal bleeding as well, which for now we seem to have under control. She also sustained a serious head injury. At this point we don't know if she has swelling on the brain or not."

"But they both will be ok right?" Prue asked praying deep inside herself that her sisters would be ok.

"Honestly Prue." He held her gaze a split second longer then he normally would in the circumstances, "I don't know."

Prue heard his words and felt Piper leaning into her. How had this happened? The two of them had gone for some sister time. A time to spend and bond together. How had it suddenly turned on them where one was possibly fighting for her life?

"Can we see them?" Prue found her voice just now, wanting to be with her sisters.

"Sure. Phoebe is in room 312. I'll have Paige brought up when she is done. I am running a CAT scan on her right now." He looked into their eyes and saw the fear of coming close to losing their own sisters.

"Thank you." Prue replied as she took Pipers hand in hers as they started for the elevators.

Prue felt Piper squeezing her hand tighter as they walked through the door and saw the small body lying on the crisp white hospital sheets. The silent beeping of the heart monitor the only sound in the room.

"God she looks so small." Was all Piper could say as they sat down beside her.

"Yeah." Prue reached over and took Phoebes hand to hers, as she gently ran her thumb over the back of it. "Come back to me baby."

--- ----

Piper looked up a few hours later as they wheeled Paige's bed in next to Phoebes. She made her way over silently, not wanting to wake Prue who had her head resting next to Phoebe.

They had yet to really find out what happened. Other then they slammed their car into another and flipped the bug four times. The occupant's of the other car were luckier then her sisters, that much she did now. A fractured wrist and some bruises on the passenger and that was it.

Prue looked up at Phoebe and then over to Piper who was sitting with Paige. Getting up she made her way over to the sister she was still getting to know. "How is she?"

"The same. She hasn't woken up. Phoebe?"

"Same. What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess we will just have to wait for one of them to tell us."

"Tell you what?" the soft voice came in behind them as they both turned.

"Phoebs?" Prue turned and looked over at her youngest sister.

"Hi." Her voice was weak as she held her gaze to her sisters.

Prue made her way over to her baby sister and leaned down to hug her as best she could. "I love you." she said as she placed a kiss on her sisters forehead

"Love you to Prue. " she was quiet, as her memory tried to process what had happened.

Piper stood up and to embraced her youngest sister before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Sweetie. What happened?" she feared it was a demon attack but until Phoebe told her she wouldn't truly know.

Phoebe closed her eyes trying to gather her thoughts on what happened. How could she even face them? "I lost control of the car."

"What? You were driving?" Prue was more then a little surprised.

"Yeah, Paige let me try out her car, and the next thing I know I was heading right for the other car. Then nothing."

Prue wasn't sure what to think. Her baby sister had been driving a car that nearly killed her and their new found sister. "Phoebe I need to know what happened?"

"Prue I don't know."

"Oh so when Paige dies we are going to write on her grave death unknown. How could you not know? How could you not be paying attention? We just found her in our lives Phoebe and you nearly ruin everything."

Piper pulled at Prue's arm before any further words could be said. Taking her from the room she glared at her sisters, "Prue. What the hell is wrong with you? One minute you are all worried about Phoebe spending time with Paige now you are giving Phoebe a hard time. She has a concussion. She might not even know what happened."

"She was driving Piper!"

"I know that Prue, but who is to say it was her fault. Maybe the other person ran the light. She doesn't remember!"

Prue looked in at Phoebe and then over towards Paige. "I'm at home if you need me." She pulled her arm away from Piper before heading down the hall.

Piper watched her sister leave as she took in a deep breath and turned back towards the room that held her sister's.

Phoebe watched as Prue walked away from the room. She would hope her sister would be happy they were alive. But as she turned and saw all the tubes coming from Paige she thought she understood Prue's anger.

"Piper I don't know really."

"Its ok Phoebe. Just rest now. We will figure it out." Piper took Phoebes hand in hers.

"She hates me."

"No, she is just confused about everything right now. Paige coming into our lives. And now this. She'll come around you know she still she loves you."

Phoebe didn't say anything as she felt herself drifting off to sleep as she held her eyes towards Paige. The tubes coming from seemingly everywhere not escaping her eyes.

* * *

Prue walked as the sun finally set beside her. Her anger at what had happened was subsiding somewhat, but deep inside she still felt her anger. Phoebe had nearly taken from them what was lost for over twenty years. In one stupid mistake she had nearly taken the life of a sister they had barely got to know.

* * *

She watched from a distance as one sister fumed and the other stayed behind. So close to killing two of them she waited for her chance again 


	4. Chapter 4

Prue sat in her car and wasn't sure if she should feel anger or relieved. Anger after talking to Darryl and found out what happened, and relieved that both her sisters would be ok. At least that was what she was holding on to.

The conversation with Darryl still had holes in it, but she believed the report and witnesses testimony. Phoebe lost control of the car for no reason and that was when she ran through the intersection hitting one car and in turn getting hit themselves before rolling Paige's bug. She knew Phoebe hadn't had much experience driving and this was further proof.

She took in a deep breath and start up the steps to the Manor. "Probably horsing around." She said to no one.

Getting in the house she placed her own keys on the key hook at the back door and made her way to the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of water she sunk down into one of the kitchen chairs. Her fear and worry now taking hold on what had really happened. Her baby sister was almost killed and her newfound sister was right beside her.

Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had had with Piper that very afternoon. She was worried that something would happen to Phoebe because Paige wasn't yet up to speed with her powers. And in the end it was Phoebe who had caused something to happen.

* * *

Piper sat beside her sisters while she watched each one sleep. The words Darryl had told her still rattled in her mind. But something seemed off to her. Phoebe was usually a very good driver. Sure she didn't have a lot of experioence but she would never just lose control for no reason.

"Hey. Where are you?" Phoebe cast her eyes at Piper, who to her seemed lost in a thought far away.

"Hi. How you feeling?"

"Like I hit a car, flipped a car four times before getting hit by another car."

"Hmmm sounds about accurate." Piper ran her thumb over the back of Phoebs hand, "Sweetie. What happened?"

Phoebe turned her head slightly as she took in Paige's features in the bed beside her. The steady beating of the machinery filling her head with pain, grief and remorse. She didn't even looked back up at Piper, "I don't know Piper. All I remember is rolling, and thinking of you and Prue. Thinking I would never see you two again." She felt the tears welling in her eyes. "Thankful that I was able to meet and get to know Paige even a little. Then nothing. I woke up here with you and Prue looking at me." She cast her eyes around the room. "Where is she?"

Piper knew whom Phoebe was referring to but said nothing at first.

"She's mad at me isn't she?" Phoebe answered her own question.

"She's just confused sweetie. She was worried about you and then we got the call. She isn't sure right now how to feel."

Phoebe turned away again, "She's mad." Was all she said quietly.

Piper looked at her baby sister but said nothing. She knew both of her sisters too well to try and talk them out of anything this early with an incident.

* * *

She watched everything through the portal of water, taking in each sister. Though the ones she wanted were never alone, they were vulnerable ones, one sister to yet awake and the other with no active power to start with. "Soon I will get my chance."

"Or you just take it." The voice from the shadows spoke to her.

She turned to the sound, "Sire. You please me with your presence."

"Though I am not pleased. You told me you could take care of them. And yet all four still live."

She watched as he passed back and forth in her dark chamber.

"I have sent demons after them at every opportunity. Even my best assassin was turned against me because of them. I will not continue to fail."

"I am just waiting for them to be alone. Without the youngest that will sever the power of three, and the oldest is an added bonus. She is yet to awake from the accident. And every demon knows the youngest is vulnerable."

"Others have thought that and failed. Do not make the same mistake as others from the past Amaris."

His red cloaked swirled around him, "Kill them before the night is complete, or I will send someone else to finish what you have done." His voice spoke to her as his flames consumed him and he was gone.

Amaris watched as the Source left her chamber. She would not fail, of that she was certain. She knew that they would be alone soon. As she watched and waited for her chance to strike.

* * *

Piper felt the gentle hand on her shoulder as she turned and met the blue eyes of her sister, "Go home and get some sleep Piper. I'll sit with them a bit."

Piper looked back down at Paige and then over to Phoebe. She wasn't sure she wanted to leave. She knew Prue and Phoebe still had some issues on everything that had happened. Even after three days. They still had no further clue as to what happened.

Piper stood up before she picked up her coat, "They um, just gave Phoebe some medication. She should be out for a few hours. And Paige was also just checked on but so far…" She left her sentence open as she pulled her jacket on.

Piper started for the door before she stopped. "Prue. If Phoebe wakes up. Please don't say anything."

Prue looked up at Piper seeing the worry in her eyes. She could tell from there that Phoebe was beating herself up already enough for the both of them. "I won't." Prue answered as she watched Piper turn and leave, before she took a seat beside her baby sister. Once again taking her hand in hers, wondering what had really happened.

She had sat through nurses and doctors rounds as she eventually felt herself giving in to sleep. She stood up to fight it off, but soon found herself sitting down again. She looked across at Paige wondering what it would have been like if she had been in their lives from the first moments of life she had even taken. Would Phoebe have been such a wild child? Would Piper have been so shy? Thoughts ran through her mind as she wondered what it would have been like had she not had to shoulder the responsibility all those years.

"Prue?"

Prue looked up and saw the deep brown eyes that her sister always had, "Hey sweetie."

"You came back."

Phoebe's words stung as she sat beside her, running a hand over the top of her head. "Been here a few times sweetie, but you were sleeping."

Phoebe held Prue's eyes to hers, "I thought you were mad at me." She once again felt the tearswell in her eyes.

Prue took in a deep breath. She had promised Piper she wouldn't get into this right then. "Let's not talk about that right now ok? Let's just get you and Paige better."

Phoebe turned and looked at Paige. "Ok." she spoke quietly.

Prue placed her hand around Phoebes cheek, "Ok."

--- ----

Words were few between the sisters. But as Phoebe looked past her sister, who had finally rested her head down and was giving into sleep, she saw the distortion of the air at the end of her bed. _**"PRUE!"**_ she shouted as she pushed her sister awake, nearly sending her to the floor.

Prue didn't even focus on what or where her sister was crying to. She spun around and focused her powers on anything in the room other then her sisters.

Phoebe watched as the demon in black slammed against the wall. But she saw one moving towards Paige. _**"Prue! Paige!"**_ she cried out again, wishing she had some sort of active power. She didn't care what it was, just anything to help her sister at that point.

Prue spotted the demon right on top of Paige and flung her hand towards him sending him flying against the nearest wall. She turned and tossed another demon that was approaching her. But as she went to toss one more demon they quickly shimmer or flamed out. She gathered her thoughts and reigned in her adrenaline before checking on her sisters. "Phoebe you ok?" she turned and looked at the now empty bed her youngest sister had just occupied.

"Phoebe?" her heart raced as she saw the small drips of fresh blood on the sheet where her sister had been only a few seconds before.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper's heart raced as she recalled the phone call from Prue. Demons attacked and Phoebe was missing. She didn't even know half of what Prue had said, all she knew was she needed to get back to SFMH _**fast**_.

Piper made her way down the hall and into Paige and Phoebe room but the only thing she saw was Prue sitting down next to Paige. "Prue. What happened?"

"I have no idea Piper. I was sitting here talking to Phoebe and the next thing I know she is calling out about a demon. I held them off as best as I could but she cried out that one was after Paige and that was when i turned to protect her. When I turned around Phoebe was missing."

"Ok Prue we'll figure it out. How is Paige?" She asked.

"Still the same, she didn't wake up so she doesn't know what is going on." Prue looked down at her oldest sister.

--- ----

Prue paced as Piper sat with Paige. Prue already tried the BOS in her astral form soon after Piper had arrived. She got a good look at the demons that attacked and wanted to find them before they faded from her memory. But she had found nothing. Lower level demon she gathered. She knew not all the demons out there were in their book, and this seemed like one of those times.

Piper looked up and watched Prue for a few moments. She knew her sister was beating herself up for losing Phoebe, "Prue. It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it? I was supposed to protect her Piper. She was lying here in a hospital bed with a concussion and bruises on the inside. Not to mention a broken arm. I can't see her doing much fighting back with her arm in a cast."

"Prue. I know you wanted to protect her. But you were outnumbered, and Paige was still out. You did what you had to do."

"And I lost Phoebe."

"No. They took her. There is s difference." Piper stood up and took Prue's hands to her. "We will find her and get her back sweetie. We just have to believe in our magic."

Prue looked at Piper and could see her own fears matching that of her sisters. She knew Piper was right and together they would have to figure it out. "Ok." she said quietly before making her way to Paige's bed. Her oldest sister was yet to wake up and that scared her as much as Phoebe been taken. For each hour Paige was unconscious was another chance she wouldn't wake up at all.

* * *

Amaris stood before the witch at her feet. She seemed so small compared to reports she had heard. To small to have done everything she had to other demons she had known.

"She has had the power of three behind her and a heritage like no other we have faced before."

"Still. From here she does not look all powerful."

"Looks can be deceiving." He said has he too held his gaze to the bound witch.

She looked again almost into her very soul, "Maybe we can take that to our advantage." She suggested without actually saying the words.

He turned towards Phoebe then back to Amaris. "Are you suggesting?"

"Yes sire. What better way to defeat them all?"

He held his eyes on the witch once again as he took in what she was saying. "Prepare her for the ceremony." He didn't move from his gaze. "I can and I will defeat them all. Her power is great, and even now I can see the underline of evil in her. To obtain such power for the fight of evil. Well let's just say that the remaining Charmed Ones would not stand a chance. I see her power shifting for the side we so desire. And in that; She will alone destroy her sisters."

She watched as once again he left her chamber. She wanted to kill the witch the moment she had arrived but he had almost glided in at that moment it was as if he knew. Then again he was the Source. Maybe he did know.

She watched as he left her chamber and once again seethed at the only option then to prepare the witch for a ceremony that would turn her evil. Or more bring out the evil in her. It was her idea but killing her seemed much easier and safer.

"You heard him. Prepare her." She spoke as she suddenly stopped at the chamber entrance. Without even turning around, "But there is no need for it to be pleasant for her." She added before leaving Phoebe with her servants.

* * *

Piper kept her eyes on Paige as the doctors moved around her. Still no sign of her waking soon. She looked over at was once Phoebes bed and saw Prue sleeping. They had been able to convince the medical staff that Phoebe checked herself out of the hospital, and was at home with Leo, resting. They were angry at first but there wasn't anything they could do to make her come back or even stay for that matter.

Piper soon caught the sparkle in Prue's eyes has her older sister watched her. "Still nothing?"

"No. Leo has been down and went back up to see what he could find out about Phoebe."

Prue pushed herself up as she looked over at Paige. She moved off Phoebes bed and sat next to Piper taking Paige's hand in hers. She wanted so badly for her sister to wake up. There was so much they needed to do together. A day of just the oldest. She could fill Paige in on everything about the younger two. She just wished now she would get that chance.

"When this is all over I am taking Phoebe out to learn how to drive properly." Prue said to no one quietly.

"Not.. her.. f..f...fault.." the voice was weak but Prue and Piper both knew who it came from.

"Paige?"

"Not.. her..f...f...fault." she repeated herself as she looked up at her two sisters through the slits of her eyes.

"Oh god Paige. I'll get the doctor." Piper quickly said before exiting the room in search of the doctor.

Paige closed her eyes before reopening them and looking into Prue's face. She could see the love and concern that was always there with any of her sisters. "Ph...Phoebe?"

"Rest Paige." Prue said as she ran her hand over her sisters forehead

"Where .. is.. she?" Paige asked again as she squeezed Prue's hand tight.

Prue wasn't even sure where to begin. "A demon took her. But Piper and I are doing everything to get her back."

"She did this. Long... dark... hair. Dr...dressed in black. Like a pr...pries...tess."

"Paige."

"No. She…She was there. I…I saw just be…before I blacked out. I grabbed the wheel. It was… to late."

Prue took in what Paige was saying. Paige grabbed the stirring wheel? She needed answers but she knew she would have to wait a bit longer.

Piper came back with the doctor right behind her, as Prue took her to one side. "We have to go home."

"_WHAT?"_ Pioper loked at her sister like she was crazy, "I'm not leaving now."

"Piper listen. Paige saw something and we now know who we are looking for." Prue explained briefly so to not alert the medical staff of thier wicca following

"Prue we can't just leave. Especially after what happened with Phoebe."

Prue looked past Piper and saw Leo standing behind them, "We can now. Let's go."

Leo saw Pipers concern but smiled at her, "Its ok Piper, I'll be her. Go find Phoebe."

Piper and Prue left the hospital in search of their other sister.

--- ----

They rushed into the attic in time to find the pages flipping.

"Ok Grams, you could have helped before." Prue said indicating the times she was there in her astral form.

Piper read as the pages stopped but her heart stopped just as fast. "Oh Prue this is bad."


	6. Chapter 6

They walked back in Paige's room together, not really sure where to even begin to explain to her what they all needed to do.

"Prue." Piper grabbed Prue's arm before they went inside, "We need the power of three."

"I am hoping that with Paige it will work. She may be our half sister, Piper but she has the same magic inside as we do: From Mum."

"Ok that's great, but what are we going to tell her?"

"The truth. Come on." Prue took Pipers hand in hers as they walked in the room holding their older sister.

Leo looked up as he saw the two walking into the room hand in hand. "Anything?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but either way it's a disaster." Piper replied as she went into his warm hug.

Prue glared at Piper as she sat down next to Paige. "Hey you. How you feeling?"

"Like I somersaulted with my baby sister in a car." She looked up at Prue and could almost see the fear in her eyes, "What is it?"

Prue turned and looked up at Piper who made her way to the other side of Paige.

"Paige we found a way to get her back but there might be complications." Prue explained not really looking at Paige.

"And that is?" she looked from one sister to the other. She had been a wake for a little over 24hrs and now she was getting more worried about Phoebe. Especially when her sisters didn't want to be so open as to what they found.

Prue took the lead as she had for the last year before Paige showed up and all the time in the last 25yrs before that. "We have to get there before they turn her towards evil. If we can get to her before the ritual ends we might be able to save her."

Paige waited but knew there was more to it. "But? What kind of complications Prue? I have a right to know."

Prue looked at Piper then back to Paige, "But. We are afraid we might be to late."

"To late as in?" Paige wanted to know. She was just getting to know her baby sister and now she might lose everything.

"The book doesn't say. It depends on who is doing the ceremony and at what point we get her out." Piper filled in the blanks. "But we might lose her all together."

* * *

She felt the whip strike her back, as the throbbing in her wrist where her cast used to be, caused her to squeeze her eyes to shut out the pain. She knew with every move they made, it was to inflict as much pain to her without actually killing.

When they practically ripped the cast from her arm, the scream of her pain she knew was enough to wake the dead. Or any dead demons that was.

She knew they were preparing her for some sort of ritual but had no idea what. All she knew is what ever it was they were making it as painful as they could for her.

"Is she ready?" Amaris made her way into the chamber looking at the half beaten witch.

"Almost Amaris."

She made her way towards Phoebe, taking her broken wrist in her hand, applying just enough pressure to keep her attention.

"The Source sees fit to make you one of us. And once the ritual begins there will be no going back for you. And I will take great delight in teaching you our ways myself.

Phoebe found enough energy inside her as she spat in the demon's face before her, "I would rather die then serve you, or him."

She felt the twist of her already broken wrist and screamed out in pain.

"You will adhere to all I say witch. For I will take greater pleasure in killing you." She leaned in her face mere inches from Phoebes before she released her, tossing her to the ground. "Let it begin."

The Source stood at the altar as he prepared for her arrival. Everything her sisters had done in the last year and half would soon come to a screeching halt. And it would begin with her.

"Sire there has been a ripple in the underworld." He spoke quietly hoping to not feel his wrath as he had seen many times before.

"I felt it. But they will not get here in time." He almost felt a smile creep on his lips as he saw her approaching him, though fighting everything around her. He watched as they secured her down to the altar. "Don't fight it witch. it will go so much quicker if you don't."

She felt the binds grip her broken wrist and cried out in pain again. She wanted her sisters. She had to know if Paige was ok. "Go to heaven!" she taunted him back.

"Oh." He held his hands to his chest, "You hurt me with such words." He held out his hand and felt the hilt of the dagger placed firmly in place.

She heard the words but to her they were in a language she didn't understand. She felt the dagger slice through the skin on her arm and the warm blood drifting down. She felt the power of his reaching out to her as he continued to speak. She wanted to close her eyes but she fought to stay awake. Thinking of her sisters, Grams, her mother. Anything to make her stay awake.

She fought with everything she had as she felt the power reaching out to her, into her.

* * *

Prue took Paige's hand in her, "Just say the spell with us Paige. And we will do the rest."

Paige reached up and took Prue's hand in hers. She locked eyes with her sister, "Just bring her back Prue."

Prue squeeze Paiges hand tight, "We will."

Piper felt the energy around her and Prue but soon found herself starring at the darkness of black, wet walls, the only light she saw was that of a few torches leading them down a long passageway.

As they came around the corner Prue could see him standing above her baby sister. The power from his hands evident of the power being used and what was happening. She felt her own power surge through her as she flung out her arm sending him across the chamber.

Prue and Piper both quickly moved towards Phoebe, each one doing what it took to make it there as Piper froze another demon and Prue sent him flying across the room.

Prue used her powers to remove the shackles holding down her sister as she reached down and eased her up. She could tell her sister was weak and where the cast used to be now hung her sisters broken wrist. "Come on Phoebs we're getting out of here." Prue eased Phoebe good arm over her shoulder and pulled her down from the altar. As they once again made haste for the chamber entrance, taking their sister with them.

--- ----

Pain was all she felt as they took her from the cold slab of rock. She heard them speaking to her but nothing truly made sense. She read the words imprinted on the paper they held out but they meant nothing to her, as she felt the pull of something she didn't know what.

Prue eased Phoebe on to her bed at the Manor as soon as they reappeared. "Piper get a cold cloth." Prue ordered taking a place beside her sister, "Phoebs. Sweetie come on."

She looked up at the ceiling not really sure what to think or feel. But she felt her eyes drifting to those blue eyes before her. She closed her own eyes knowing her pain was over. But as she opened her eyes, something felt wrong.

Piper walked in the room and made her way forward placing the cool cloth on Phoebe's forehead. But she was surprised as her sister pulled away.

"Who are you?"

Prue and Piper looked at each other then towards Phoebe, "Sweetie. We're your sisters. Don't you remember?" Prue asked praying that what the book said was false.

She looked from one to the next. "I have no sisters. Who are you?" she gazed at both of them scared, "Who am I?" Phoebe asked as she pulled her knees to her chest just wanting them to leave her alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Prue stood in the doorway and watched as Phoebe slept. Her baby sister had been through so much the last few days, she was surprised she was able to sleep at all. First the accident, then taken by a demon and now her memory lose. Piper and her had tried to give Phoebe some space, for it seemed that everytime one of them got close to her she got extremely agitated. It was only times when she was sleeping, like now, that either of them got close at all.

Piper came in behind Prue and looked across at her sleeping sister. "I still can't believe she finally let us take her to the doctors to get her arm recast."  
"She was in pain." Prue said with no emotion.  
"And scared. Prue what are we going to do?"  
Prue held her eyes to the sleeping form on the bed. "I don't know yet. But we will figure it out."

Piper wasn't convinced as easily. She just wanted her sister back as she turned and started up the stairs to the attic: The one place that might hold the answers for them all.

* * *

Her anger showed raw to the surface as another demon felt the fires of hell surround him for his failure.

"I want that witch _**BACK!"**_ her voice echoing off the cavern walls around her.  
"Her sisters never let her alone for a minute." One demon said in their defence, but was waiting for the wrath from his master.  
"Then find away. Get to the injured one."

He watched as her loyal servants and demons went in search of their prize.

"She will have no memory of them."  
"I know. But I still want her here. She disgraced me in front of those loyal to me. For that she will pay."

He almost paced as he silently eased himself into the chair at one end. "Her sisters will not let her alone. You can not win this fight. Let it go for now. There will be other chanced to rid ourselves of the Charmed Ones."

She glared at him not even sure she had heard him correctly. "You _want_ me to let it go?"  
"A word to the wise would be that. Her sisters will never let you near her or the one injured, now that they know what we tried."

She felt her anger boiling over as she glared at him. She knew it was not her place to defy him, but this felt different. "I will have her. And nothing and no one will stop me." She held his gaze a moment, "Not even you."

He looked at her past his hooded cloak and saw all her rage and desire for some sort of revenge. As much as he wanted to be rid if her now for her insolence, he saw a fire in her that might just work in his favour.

"Any demon that will rid me of the Charmed Ones always deserves a second chance." He calmly stood, before exiting the chamber leaving her to her own plans for the witch they had lost.

* * *

Piper placed the heavy book on Phoebes desk as she flipped through the pages.

"Piper?"  
"I am not leaving her alone Prue. That was one pissed off demon. And I know she will be back to finished what she started or just to come back to kill her."  
"I wasn't going to argue with you."  
"I won't let her take her….What?" Piper looked up from the pages to her older sister.  
"I won't argue with you. You're right and I was going to suggest one of us stays here and the other go be with Paige. Just in case." Prue sat on the end of the bed but looked at Piper, "Sweetie we need to stay strong. We have one sister in the hospital still and the other with no memory. But we will get them both back. We have to believe in our magic."

Piper closed her eyes trying to push back any fears and doubt. "Go to Paige. I'll call if I find anything."

--- ----

Phoebe tossed in her sleep slightly and eased her eyes open as she woke. She felt the strangeness of everything around her. Looking across her bed she saw the one called Piper at the desk. She didn't want to scare her but she also was scared herself.

It was then Piper looked up at the bed and saw Phoebe watching her, "Hi sweetie."  
"Hi." Was the short reply she got.

Piper sighed hoping that today wouldn't be like the others filled with her sister staying in her room scared. Or looking at everything around her paranoid. She vowed silently that when she saw the demon or demons that did this, she was going to make them pay; and pay hard.

* * *

Prue sat in beside Paige watching as the monitors beeped silently almost. Her older sister had woken a few times, but not long enough for any of them to tell her what happened to Phoebe.

Prue wasn't even sure how to tell Paige. She had been in their lives 6 months now and everything they had been thorough in that time seemed like nothing compared to now.

"Prue?"

Prue looked over and met Paige's gaze. "Hey. Your wake."  
"How's Phoebe?" her question was first out and full of the same concern Prue knew would have been her own. In the short amount of time Paige had grown to love each of them as much as Prue had all her life. "

"She is scared right now." She started. "We managed to save her from the ritual but there was consequences."  
"How so?" Paige looked up at Prue and knew she was trying to hide something. It was the same feeling she had had for the last few days.

"She has no memory or any of us. Nothing. No sisters, no magic, no Wicca." Prue told Paige. She knew she had to tell her everything. She had a right to know.

Paige took in everything and feeling her heart reach out to her baby sister. "How do we fix it?"  
"Piper is looking now. But I have a feeling we need to vanquish a demon for it to happen."

With that said Prue's cell phone vibrated next to her. Taking hold of it she listened to Piper at the other end.

"Piper we can't its to dangerous."  
"It's the only way Prue. One or the other." Piper said as she looked at Phoebe who was sitting on the couch trying to block any voices around her.

Piper sat and read the spell again to find Phoebe. It was their only way of getting everything back. At least she hoped it was. Deep down she knew that this demon would not go away quietly.

Piper called to quietly to Leo and waited for her boyfriend and Whitelighter to appear.

"Piper I can't…."  
"Leo you have, to its the only way."  
"OK slow down what is?" Leo looked at her confused. He had been helping another charge the past few days and wasn't even sure what was happening in the Manor. Other then Paige and Phoebes accident.

"I need you to orb Phoebe and me to the hospital now. I'll explain later."  
"Piper I …."

Piper cut him off before he could even protest. "Leo you have to. I can not leave Phoebe alone and Prue can't leave Paige. We need to be together to vanquish this demon and get Phoebes memory back."

Leo looked over and saw the difference in the youngest Halliwell. She seemed almost lost.

He made his way to Phoebe and gently took her hand. He felt her flinch as she looked up at him. "Its ok Phoebe." He assured her as he took Pipers hand in his other one before they all orbed out.

Prue looked up at the sight of the blue and white orbs but made no sudden move. She knew Phoebe was still scared of everything around her and Prue didn't want to add to her stress.

"Piper, what have you got?"  
"I am hoping a spell to fix everything." Piper replied as she made her way over to Paige's bed.

Piper looked down at her older sister not really wanting to or sure of the magic inside of her. But she felt the warmth of the arm around her as she leaned back into the one figure in her life that was always there.

"We will make this work Piper. I won't have my baby sister walking around scared all the time and not knowing what is going on around her."

Phoebe kept her eyes darting around the room. She had in some ways learn to trust the two woman she was with, but now she found herself in a strange place with another woman and she wasn't sure yet how to be. They seemed to know each other but inside something seemed off.

She felt herself making her way to the door but felt an arm around her waist gently, but not enough to scare her, just enough to guide her back to a chair.

"Phoebs sweetie just sit her till we figure this out." Prue guided her sister to the chair before going to Piper and Paige.

Piper stood to one side of Paige's bed as Prue stood on the other. Taking each others hands they formed a bound that was normally a bond that the power of three shared. But tonight it was different. Prue and Piper hoped inside, that with Paige it would still have as much power if it had been Phoebe in the middle.


	8. Chapter 8

She sat almost bored as demon after demon reported nothing. All she wanted was one witch and she couldn't seem to fathom how that was so difficult. But after hours of listening and thinking she felt a pull that was something she had never felt before, but some how she knew who it was.

"Gather your army and strike NOW!" her voice seemed to carry through a void that was now where she had stood.

* * *

Paige felt her body sagging into her bed. Her energy nearly completely beat as she felt Piper and Prue tighten their grips on her hands.

Amaris looked at the witches defiantly, "You can not stop this. I will yet have my revenge." She felt the heat from deep inside her as she looked into the three before her. She knew what was happening and merely smiled. "You will not get what you wish for. You sister is as good as dead already. And I will win." Her laughed filed the room as the flames consumed her.

The swirl of dust and light was more then Phoebe was willing to take as he found her way to the door. Before she was stopped, but this time she knew they were to busy with their magic as they called it. Taking a step outside she found herself free as she ran down the hall and out the front door free from everything around her. Free from the voices in her head.

She felt the fire burning in her legs as she pumped them faster. She could hear people yelling at her but she kept going. She wasn't even sure where she was going. After all, she had no place to go.

"Witch!" the metallic voice caused her to turn suddenly, which in turn caused her to lose her balance and trip.

She looked up and saw them moving closer towards her. Getting up she didn't even bother to brush off the dirt on her. But what surprised her more was she shifted her feet and lifted her hands to a fighting stance.

"Oh guys. I don't know about you but I'm scared now." He sneered at Phoebe.  
"Yeah and isn't she the one with the passive power. Ohohoh." They all laughed as one got closer only to find himself with Phoebes foot in his stomach pushing him backwards.  
"And feisty too." Someone said as he tossed an energy ball towards her.

Her ears rung as she blocked a hit from one demon, the same ringing that she got when she would get premonition. Premonition? Her mind became assaulted with images or her past and it was that distraction that the demons took full advantage of, as she clutched her head in her hands and tried to stop everything in her mind.

* * *

"Prue? Where's Phoebe?" Piper's voice was a panic as soon as she noticed her sister missing.  
"What do you…." Prue stopped herself as she looked around the room. "Shit. You stay here."  
"Prue wait. Why don't you see if you can astral to her?" Piper was hoping that her sister's new power would work like Leos orbing.  
"Piper I have never tried that before. We don't even know where she is or how far."  
"We have to try Prue. She is out there with no memories and apparently demons after her."

Prue could see Pipers fear before she closed her eyes and thought of her baby sister.

Piper waited as she saw Prue's power start and her sister head slump forward. She walked over and took Paige's hand in hers and waited for Prue to return.

"Piper I can go to her."  
"No you can't. You're still to weak."  
"But…" Paige started to protest but she knew Piper was right when she felt herself fighting to stay awake.  
"I'll be right back."  
"Piper please. Don't go. I want to wait till Prue comes back." Paige looked up at Piper knowing she was going to get a nurse or doctor.

Piper could see herself in a mirror as she looked down into Paige's face. "Ok. But as soon as Prue comes back."  
"Then you can go."

The alley was dark but Prue could hear the sounds of a fight not that far away.

She ran around the corner in time to see her sister flying across the alley and landing in a pile of crates.

"PHOEBE!" Prue ran towards her sister as she very slowly pushed herself up.  
"Stay away from me!" she yelled out, but Prue wasn't sure if she was yelling at her or the demons as she spun around and kicked at one of the demons coming towards them. "Phoebe you need to get out of here. I can t help you like this." It was now Prue wished her powers worked when she was in astral mode.  
"Piper." Was all Phoebe said as she defended herself against another attack.

Prue barely heard Phoebe but she had a pretty good idea what she meant. "Leo! Get PIPER!" she yelled to the skies as she slammed her fist into the face of another demon.

Phoebe held her hand again over her face as her mind was assaulted with more memories_**. "Make it stop!"**_ she called out as she felt her legs buckle and she fell to the ground.

Prue looked over at her sister but as she saw a demon start towards her again she felt her magic pulling her back. "Oh no. Not now!" she cursed as she once again felt her own body as her astral self reformed with the real Prue Halliwell.

"Piper where's Leo?"  
"I don't know."

Prue grabbed her sister's arm, "Come on she isn't that far from here."

Piper ran after Prue, "How could you leave her?"  
"It wasn't by choice. I don't have a handle on this new power yet. Either my astral self was burnt out or my body called it back I don't know. But when I left there was a demon making his way towards Phoebe."

Piper rounded the corner behind Prue and quickly froze the alley. Her heart almost stopped when she saw a demon holding Phoebe by her neck against a brick wall and another demon with his arm cocked back to strike her.

"Piper." Her voice was barely a whisper as she saw all the demons freeze.

Prue used her power to throw the demon that was about to hit her sister as Piper moved in and released his grip on her. Letting her almost drop to the ground.

"Come on sweetie. We got you. Can you help us get rid of these guys?"  
"Sure." Phoebe quietly replied as she leaned on Piper for support.

She felt it coming from deep down inside as she repeated after her sisters the power of three spell. But when the last demon burst into flames she let her own body weight carry her to the ground.

"OK come on, back to the hospital for you." Prue lifted her up from the other side of Piper as they all made their way back to SFM.

* * *

Phoebe fought to stay awake but the drugs the medical staff had given her where to powerful and she felt herself drifting back to sleep. But the images in her head continuned to assault her mind as everything came back.

Dr. Grant came in the room and smiled down at her. He was taking with her the very first time he saw her. Now she lay in his hospital beaten by some thugs and this right after her own car accident.

"Did they catch the guys that did this/"  
"No. By the time I got there they had taken off." Prue said hoping her lie would be enough.  
"Well, she should sleep for a few hours with the sedative I gave her. When she wakes up I'll see about releasing her home.

"Thank you Eoin."  
"Welcome."

Paige shifted over and looked at Phoebe who had a large bruise forming on the side if her head. Her baby sister had been through so much and she blamed herself. Why had she grabbed the steering wheel? She knew Phoebe could handle it. Had she panicked? And if she had all of this was her fault.

"I m so sorry Phoebe."  
"Paige it wasn't your fault." Piper said as he sat in the chair beside her sister.  
"I grabbed the wheel Piper."  
"I know. And when Phoebe and you both get home we will discuss that. But right now you both need rest."

Prue sat beside Phoebe, her hand holding on so as not to lose her again. She ran one hand over the top of her head brushing back a stray piece of hair. "You're ok now baby."

Phoebe stirred in her sleep as she fought to wake up. She felt someone holding her hand and the gently strokes to the top of her head. But the ringing in her ears as more pictures flashed in her mind. Her head was pounding like no headache she had ever felt before.

"Prue?" her voice was weak and quiet. For even that made her head hurt more.  
"Ssshhh sweetie I'm right here."  
"It hurts."

Prue looked up at Piper, "What does honey?" she asked as she turned back to Phoebe  
"My head. Please. Make it stop." Her tears started falling as the pain got too much.  
"I'll get Eoin." Piper whispered as she started out of the room.

It was then Leo orbed in.

"Where have you been?" Prue glared at him.  
"I'm sorry I do have other charges Prue. And last night I was helping one of them."  
"Ok a gang of demons attacks Phoebe and you were with another charge?"  
"Prue. You know I can't always be there when you guys need me. You knew that a long time ago."

Prue closed her eyes and turned back to Phoebe, "I know. I'm sorry Leo."

"How is she?" he asked as he moved to the place Piper had been standing in a few minutes before.  
"Well other then getting the crap kicked out of her by a gang of demons I'm not sure. She has been complaining of a headache. And I can tell by the look on her face it is a bad one.

Leo looked down at Phoebe and over at Paige who he saw was just watching quietly.

"Did you vanquish the demon that tried to turn her?"  
"Oh yeah she is toast."

Leo looked down with concern.

"Leo what aren't you telling us?" Piper asked as she stepped in the room seeing her boyfriend with a worried look on his face. Leo looked at Piper and then to Prue. He wasn't even sure if he was right or this was just something that was the natural process of Phoebe getting her memories back.

"Leo?" Prue glared at him wanting an answer.  
"It might be nothing. But I have heard of it happening before. With less powerful demons then Amaris."  
"Leo just tell us what is wrong with her" Pipers voice raised letting everyone know she wanted answers now not in bits and pieces.  
"Her memories are coming back to fast for her mind to take."  
"So what; she's going crazy?" Paige asked quietly from her bed. Until then she had stayed out of it. But now she wanted answer's as badly as the other two did.

Leo turned to met her worried eyes, "Something like that." He turned back to Prue and Piper. She could shut down completely or, she might go somewhere in her mind till she can handle it."  
"These other witches?" Piper asked

He paused a moment to long giving them the answer they already knew.

"They never a came back did they Leo?"  
"No." he answered solemnly wishing there were something he could do.

Each sister suddenly got lost in her own thoughts of what could very well happen to Phoebe.


	9. Chapter 9

Prue had been holding her sisters' hand the entire time and now suddenly she had no need to ever let it go. Running a hand over the top of her head, "Come back to me baby. Don't you dare go hiding somewhere where I can't find you."

Phoebe would wake up now and then but closed her eyes tight as another wave of emotions and memories came to her.

---

"Prue?"  
"She's getting a coffee sweetie."  
"Piper?"  
"Yeah it's me." Piper placed her hand on Phoebes forehead gently, knowing any touch might send her sister into more memories.  
"It hurts." She whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek.  
"Oh baby I know. But we can get through this. Your stronger then that. "  
"I can't. It hurts too much." She closed her eyes tight; "I love you."  
"Oh honey. I love you too." Piper leaned forward and place a kiss on Phoebes tear stained cheek.

Piper felt Phoebe hand loosen in hers, "Phoebe?"

Prue walked in at that moment, "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. She was awake but she was complaining how it hurt. I told her she could fight it but she said, no I hurt to much. Then she said I love you then her hand went limp in mine." Piper quickly rambled out.

Prue placed the coffees down on the stand before making her way to the other side of Phoebes bed, "Phoebe. Don't you dare give up on us. You hear me." Prue felt panic gripping her heart, "_Damn it_ Phoebe for once in your life. Listen to me."

Eoin walked in and saw the distress the older sisters where in, "No change?"  
"Well there isn't, unless you count her waking briefly and now she is giving up." Piper shot back though not taking her eyes off her sister. "I'm sorry Eoin I know you are doing everything you can to help her."  
"It's ok Piper. I worried about her too. Physically there is nothing more I can do. I was going to suggest maybe taking her home. Maybe familiar surrounding might make her more comfortable, safer. She went through a lot in that alley."

Prue looked across at Piper and could see she was thinking the same thing. They would be able to protect her better at home. Even if they both had to leave for any reason, they could protect the Manor not the hospital.

"You might be right Eoin. Thanx again for everything."  
"I just want to see her beautiful smile again." He picked up Paige's chart at the end of her bed, "Paige, I am going to send you home as well. Any rest you can get here you can get their. And maybe having all three of you around might help Phoebe as well. Just don't over do it. You still got some bruising on the inside and you will probably get the odd headache from your concussion. But over all I think you'll mend just fine."  
"Thank you Dr. Grant."  
"Eoin. All the Halliwell's call me Eoin." He smiled at her before leaving the room.

--- ----

Leo walked down the steps of the Manor and helped lift Phoebe out of Pipers jeep. She made no move to recognize him or even open her eyes.  
"Can you take her up to her room please Leo?"  
"Sure." He made his way through the front entrance and up the staircase to the back of the hall and Phoebes room.

Piper turned and saw as Prue was helping Paige up the last few steps. "You two ok?"  
"Yeah thanx Piper." Paige smiled up at her little sister. "So much for Phoebe and my bonding the other day."  
"Hey. You two will be shopping again in no time. Trust me. She is to stubborn not to." Prue said lightly hoping to cheer Paige up. She knew her older sister blamed herself for some of what was going on.

Paige sat on the couch as Piper made her way to the kitchen, "I'm going to go settle Phoebe in. I'll be right back ok?" Prue spoke to Paige who was trying to get comfortable."  
"Sure."

Prue stopped and went back to Paige. Sitting on the coffee table she took Paige's hands in hers, "Paige. Please don't blame yourself for any of this."  
"You do." Paige met Prue's blue eyes.

Prue closed her eyes knowing that Paige was right on some level. She was mad at her and wanted to know why she grabbed the stirring wheel that caused the accident in the first place. "Paige, I am sure there was a reason you did what you did, and when we get Phoebe back we'll find out. I am sure she has the missing piece to the puzzle." Prue looked up at Paige as her older sister held her eyes to the floor. "Ok?" her voice full of concern.  
"Ok."  
"Ok. I'll be right back." She got up and ran up the stairs to Phoebe

Prue walked into Phoebes room as Leo was spreading her quilt out over top of her, "Thanks Leo I got her."

Leo saw the mother look on Prue's face and just placed a hand on her shoulder giving her any support he could give her. "I have to go. I'll be back later."  
"Thanx again.  
"Hey, she's like my little sister too." And with that he orbed out.

--- ----

Paige had made her way up the stairs quietly and then further to the top of the Manor. She placed her hand on the BOS hoping it would some how give her an answer she wished for.

"I just want my family back." She spoke to no one. She carefully opened the book hoping to get her sister back some how.

--- ----

Piper walked into the living room looking for Paige and saw the couch empty. She started up the stairs seeing if maybe she had gone with Prue to sit with Phoebe. But when she got there she only found Prue sitting on the bed reading out loud to Phoebe one of her favourite novels.

"You seen Paige?"  
"I left her on the couch. Why?"  
"Probably nothing I just don't know where she is."

It was then Leo orbed in, with a look on his face that they all know to well.

"What now?" Piper asked  
"They might have a way to help get Phoebe back. But it could be dangerous."

It was at that moment Paige burst through the door with the BOS in her arms. "I got it. I know how to get her back."

Piper and Prue heard nothing but the rambling voices as both Leo and Paige talked at once. Neither one was making sense to them.

"_**OK STOP!**_" Piper finally yelled out holding her hands to each person talking. "One at a time please." She asked as she looked at Paige first.

"Paige." Prue looked at her older sister wondering what she could have found.

Paige looked at everyone in the room not really sure if what she was to say was right. I mean Leo had come from the elders. Their plan must be better.

"Let Leo go first." She looked over at her sisters' boyfriend

Leo looked at Paige before turning to the sisters. "They said there is a spell in the BOS that should reverse what is going on."  
"A spell? What kind of spell Leo?" Prue asked as she absently ran her hand through Phoebe hair.  
"Well as I said before this has happened before by less powerful demons then Amaris. But it basically brings her back which would reverse what is happening with Phoebe."  
"_**OK WHAT?**_" Piper stood up and glared at Leo. "You want us to bring her **_BACK_**?"  
"It's the only way Piper. Then all you have to do is freeze her, say a counter spell at Phoebe and then you all vanquish her."

Prue couldn't believe what she had just heard. "I can see now why you said it was dangerous. Leo we are not bringing that demon back. That is asking for trouble."  
"You have to Prue. It's the only way to get Phoebe back." He looked at her sympathetically.  
"Maybe not." Paige spoke quietly.

Everyone suddenly got quiet and looked over at Paige. But now that she had their attention she wasn't sure she could say anything. She was still new to all of this magic stuff. She had learned so much from her sisters, mostly Phoebe, but now it was different. Now it meant her baby sisters very life.

Prue stood up towards Paige and could almost feel her nervousness, "Paige what is it?"

Paige looked into Prue's ice blue eyes and saw the love and concern for her sisters in that small window.

"I was flipping through the book trying to find anything for Phoebe. And the witches before all died from what was happening to them."  
"Paige sweetie that….." Piper started, but never got to finish.  
"No! All but one." Paige cut her off. "It was actually one of our great aunts. Well a few greats actually, but she had the same power as Phoebe does. Premonitions. Her sister and cousins bound her power. They discovered that everything she came in contact with was setting off her memories, causing them to come to fast. So they bound her power till her full memory returned slowly on its own."

Leo looked at her almost shocked, "You can't be serious? You can't bind her powers!"  
"Why not Leo? It was done before." Paige shot back at him. "And it saved her life."  
"What if a demon attacks? We would have no way of knowing."  
"We don't now Leo. My baby sister is practically a vegetable. I was just getting to know her and I don't intend for her to stay like this. Besides you said yourself that the spell was dangerous."  
"And this isn't?"

Prue and Piper stood in mere shock. They didn't know what to do. Paige was suggesting to bind Phoebes powers and Leo wanted to bring the demons back from a vanquish.

Prue gripped her head in her heads wanting to make the right decision, "Enough. Enough. _**ENOUGH!**_ Both of you just _stop_, now. I can't even think."  
"Prue what is there to think on?"  
"Leo for your own good. Be quiet." She said without even looking up from her hands.

Piper stood beside Prue and knew the battle she was fighting. It was the same as her own. Who do the trust? And which one is right?

Prue looked up from her hands, "Piper stay with Phoebe, Paige show me what you found." She said as she followed after Paige,  
"Prue you can't seriously…" Piper glared at Leo and cut him off before Prue could say anything.

"Honey just stay her and let Prue think a bit please.  
"Piper we can't bind her powers."  
"Leo. Prue will do what's right. Now you must trust us to do what's right." She remained calm on the outside but inside she was scared. Scared that either way they would lose Phoebe.


	10. The End

Prue followed Paige to the attic and towards the podium that held the BOS.

"Paige I want to thank you for doing this."  
"She's my sister too Prue. I feel its my fault."  
"Paige."  
"Prue no. I grabbed the wheel I still don't know why. Everything happened so fast. And now Phoebe is lying down in her room literally fighting for her own mind and sanity. I was getting to know her. We were having so much fun."  
"Phoebe maxing out your credit cards can have that effect," Prue said trying to help Paige anyway she could.  
"It wasn't just that Prue. It was just who she is. She has made me feel welcome from the first time I walked into Pipers office at P3."  
"Paige I didn't mean."  
"Its ok Prue. I feel a little jealous of you."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. You have always known them both. Been there through everything. I am come in when they're in their twenties. I missed sooo much. I will not lose Phoebe or any of you to some demon."

Prue wasn't sure what to say. She could tell that Paige felt for her sisters in the short time she had known them, what Prue had felt all her life. She would do anything for them no matter what. "So then let's say we get that little trouble maker back?" Prue said quietly as she placed her arms around Paige's waist.

Prue and Paige walked back into Phoebe room with the BOS in Prue's arms. She placed it on Phoebes bed and opened it to the page she had just read in the attic.

"Piper this will need you as well." Prue said a she looked up and held Leos gaze to hers.

Leo stood up from his place in the chair and started towards them.

"Leo don't. We are going to do this. I trust our family's magic more then I trust their secrecy's. Please don't try and stop us." Prue spoke in a tone that Leo had come to know. One he knew he would not be able to change the mind of Prue Halliwell.

_Magic surround us sisters three.  
Take away the powers that be.  
From the one whose memories harm  
Return them when her mind is free_

Piper looked down at Phoebe and watched as a light golden sparkle rose up from her sisters' body.

"I guess now we just wait ." She spoke softly as she made her way to Phoebes bed and slide down beside her.

* * *

A few days later Paige was sitting next to Phoebe reading to her the same book Prue has been before they stripped her powers.

"Paige?" the voice was soft and quiet but it was enough that Paige looked down at her baby sister.  
"Hey sweetie. You gave us all a good scare."  
"Thirsty."  
"Ok, hang on." Paige got up and went to the bathroom. But not until after she quickly ran down stairs, "She's awake."

All three quickly made their way the to the second floor and into Phoebe room.

"Hey sweetie." Piper practically leaped onto her sister.  
"Hi." Phoebe spoke quietly as Paige helped her take a drink of water.

Prue placed her hand on Phoebes cheek and Phoebe just reached up and held her sisters hand in hers. "I missed you." Prue told her before bending down and placing a kiss on the top of Phoebes head.

Phoebe didn't say anything. She just took in the love that was around her at the time.

* * *

Later that week Phoebe was sitting on the couch beside Paige, "So you found the answer and that was to bind my powers?"  
"Yes."  
"And I get them back when?" Phoebe asked concerned.  
"When your body and mind have healed after what Amaris did to you."

Phoebe didn't say anything. She didn't have control of her power yet but not having it at all made her feel a little less dressed. And there were two close calls in the manor of demons attacking.

"And don't even try and push it sweetie." Prue spoke as she walked through the foyer seeing her two sisters on the couch.

"Prue."  
"No. You let it come on its own. That is the way the spell was written." Prue set down the rules as she gave each of her sisters a quick kiss and then sat on the coffee table looking over at Phoebe. "I mean it Phoebe. It will come back when you are ready."  
"I know." Phoebe sat up and pulled Prue onto the couch next to her. "I just want them back I feel half dressed without them."

Prue laughed at her sister and pulled her into a hug.

Piper smiled from the kitchen doorway at her sisters. Phoebe had remembered what had caused the accident, and to Piper it seemed ironic. That the very thing that caused all of this, was now the one thing Phoebe wanted back. She had a premonition of the demon attacking on the road. It was so powerful it had nearly cause her sister to black out. And it was then Paige had gripped the wheel, but it was to late. They were headed towards the second car after the first one pushed them out of control.

Piper moved and sat down next to her sisters comfortably keeping Phoebe in the middle, but each one holding a connection of some sort.

"Maybe from now on we should all just try and bond together." Paige suggested as she looked down at her three younger sisters.

"No Paige, you need to catch up with each of us." Prue seemed to ok.  
"But sister days are always a good thing." Phoebe added in as she closed her eyes and rested agasint Prue, as she slowly started to drift off.

The three older ones looked down at the nearly sleeping figure of the baby. And it was then they each saw the sparkle of golden lights twirl down towards Phoebe. The youngest was whole again.

"Paige you still owe me that double latte." Phoebe said as she drifted off to sleep leaving all her sisters smiling. They had their baby back and together they would be stronger.


End file.
